Of All The Girls
by Permanently
Summary: Drake's romantic feelings for a certain girl. A certain Diana Ladris. Of all the girls, why her? Just a whole bunch of Diana/Drake one-shots.


**A/N: So, it's pretty obvious that this is going to be slightly out of character, because we all know that in the real world of Gone, Drake would NEVER (And believe me, I mean NEVER) have feelings for Diana. Or any other girl. Or boy. Or animal. :(**

* * *

Only one councillor had made an impression on Drake Merwin. The other councillors came at him with their boring old approach, but not this one. They always tried to get into his head, to see his childhood, but not Mr. Holbrooke.

Mr. Holbrooke had been a strange old man. Crazier than Drake himself. Drake remembered his creepy smile, and the weird way he looked at Drake when he said the words that Drake would not soon forget.

"You'll find a girl who can save you." he had said, grinning at Drake like a madman.

Drake had laughed it off, saying that it wasn't possible for a boy like him to have those feelings. He had told the shrink in a not-so-polite way that he could either leave and be smart, or stay and face the consequences.

Mr. Holbrooke, unbroken, had chosen the latter, and in ten minutes time, broke down. Drake had pulled the 'reverse-psychiatrist' method. Basically, all Drake did was back-talk and use the practice he had with shrinks to get inside _their_ head.

Mr. Holbrooke was fuming. He had stood up, glaring at Drake. "You'll see!" he had said, swiping his hand along the wooden desk and knocking things off. The guards—for the councillor's protection, no doubt—outside the door came in five minutes later, hearing the commotion.

They had entered the room to find Drake, beating up Mr. Holbrooke. He lay slouching backwards, leaning against the desk, his face getting repeatedly hit by Drake's fists.

The guards had instantly swarmed the teenager, and he gave in, content with what he did to the councillor's face. He let the guards take him to the dean's office in peace, smiling as he sat down. His trademark grin stretched even more when Mr. Holbrooke came into the office, already starting to bruise.

"Just check the tapes. He started the entire fist fight." Drake said, when asked why he hit the psychiatrist.

Sure enough, when they checked the black and white video surveillance, they only saw two people talking. Until Mr. Holbrooke stood up and threw stuff across the room, swerving around the desk to hit Drake. Drake, being more experienced, had pinned the councillor down against the desk.

"See? All I was doing was answering his questions, and then he just straight up attacked me! Man, he was even threatening me. If there was audio on your cheap cameras, you would know. I only hit him back in self-defence."

The guards were asked to escort Mr. Holbrooke out, but he didn't go willingly.

"You'll see! You'll see! Maybe in a month, or year, or even a decade! _You'll see!"_ he screamed some violent words as he was dragged off, but then the sound was cut off by the door slamming. Drake internally smiled at another job well done.

_Honestly,_ Drake thought while walking back to his and Caine's dorm. _Who in their right mind can think that my downfall will be a girl?_

* * *

The councillor was right. Drake had tried to deny it at first, but he just couldn't get her out of his head. He had realized it at the start of the FAYZ, only a couple days ago.

_Of all the girls... Why her?_ Drake thought, laying face up on his bed with his arm draped around the front on his head, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight streaming in through the window.

"Why... Why, why, _why!"_ he said, to no one in particular. Drake wasn't the one to talk to himself, but when it came to this matter, he had no one to speak to but himself.

"Why what?" Caine said, standing right outside the open door with Diana in tow.

"I bet I know." Diana started, "He's probably thinking 'Why wasn't I born as the girl I feel like?' or 'Why hasn't Caine asked me out yet?' Or something of that sort." she said, ignoring a pointed gaze from Caine.

"Shut up, witch." Drake snapped, finally sitting up in his bed.

"At least a witch has an excuse for being cruel, you're just a psychopath." Diana shot back casually.

Drake stood up, staring towards Diana. "Call me that one more time, and I _swear—_" Drake was cut off by Caine raising his hand in the air, lifting Drake off the ground, restricting him from attacking Diana. His limbs flailed everywhere as he struggled against the invisible force

"We're here to talk plans, Drake, not fight. If I let you down, will you stop attacking people and listen? We need to sort out a plan for taking over Perdido Beach."

Drake mumbled his agreement as he was harshly dropped to the ground. He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned on the wall.

"Now, if I leave the room to go get Jack, Frederico, Andrew, and a few others, will you stay calm?" Caine said to Drake as if he were speaking to a child.

"Whatever." Drake grumbled, wanting to get things over with as Caine left the room. On any other occasion, he would've been glad to be alone in a room with Diana, but now... Well, he wasn't happy to be anywhere near her.

"What's with you? Upset that your gun magazines can't come anymore?" she said, taunting him like always.

Normally, he would have talked back and insulted her, but this wasn't a 'normally' situation right now. "No."

Diana guessed again, slightly shocked at his muted reaction. "No more councillors for your enjoyment?"

Drake, once again, barely registered her comment. "No..." he said, drifting off into his thoughts. _Why her..._ he thought over and over again. His mind was only filled with that thought. It was the one thing that consumed his brain.

Diana head shot up. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Drake, realizing he had said it out loud, covered it up. "No. I didn't say anything. Are you hearing things, Ladris?" Drake said, coming back to his original snarkiness.

"I heard you loud and clear, Merwin. You said, and I quote, _'Why her?'_ Since when does the infamous sadist, Drake Merwin, fall for a girl? I always thought of you as the closet-gay type, actually." she said, gleefully happy that she found something out about him.

Drake was about to deny it and protest, but she cut him off.

"So, who?" she asked, no longer kidding. Diana was all too serious. When Drake looked towards her, she looked straight back. It was something he admired about her. She always looked danger in the eye and didn't show fear. It was rare for Drake to give credit to someone who didn't show fear, but then again, a lot of rare things were happening to Drake.

"Why do you want to know?" he said, and then added, almost like he forgot to put in his natural attitude, "Jealous, Ladris?"

Diana scoffed. "Hardly, Merwin." and then, in mock thought, she added, "I bet it's some little kid. I always pictured you as a pedophile."

"Shut up, Diana!" Drake said, finally losing his temper.

Diana knew that if she pushed any farther she would be a goner, so she let it go. "I bet Caine doesn't know. I wonder what he would think if he knew." she said, changing the topic.

"He doesn't know, and he's not _going_ to know." he said, but he knew she wouldn't keep it a secret unless she had something in return. That was the way Diana worked. He sighed, accepting that fact and going onto Diana's terms. "What do you want to stay quiet?"

"Isn't it obvious? Tell me who."

Drake back shot up from his slouching. "Deal breaker!" he shouted, glaring at her. "Something else."

"There's nothing else I want to know. It's tell me who, or I tell Caine." she said, heading towards the door. "I'm going right now, Merwin. I can find him in a second. Or, better yet, I can just scream and say you're attacking me. Then he'll come, slam you against a wall, and _then_ I'll tell him." She was almost by the doorway, slowly pacing out her steps.

"Stop!" he said, throwing herself towards her. He grabbed her arm, roughly, but not as hard as he wanted to. He wanted to rip her arm off. Diana flinched in pain.

It was as if Caine chose the perfect moment to enter. With not even a second glance at Drake gripping Diana's arm, he was sent sprawling through the air, headfirst into the wall. Frederico and Andrew laughed behind Caine as Drake cursed.

"God Damnit, Caine!" Drake said, pissed once more. "What is it with your freaky obsession with throwing me into walls!"

Caine looked towards Diana for an answer as to why he was holding her arm, and Drake tensed, waiting in preparation for what Diana was going to tell him.

"Nothing happened. I was just going to go find you, because you're so late, when he told me to just wait. I said no, but he just grabbed my arm. He grabbed a bruise there, so it hurt."

"Oh. Sorry, Drake." Caine said, not even caring that he threw him into a wall before getting the whole story. "We were just coming up to tell you that we're going to have the meeting in the teacher's lounge, because of air conditioning. Jack's already there." It was obvious that Caine only wanted to go there because it felt more official than a dorm room. Caine was all about official.

Frederico, Andrew and Caine all started to head out the door, but Diana and Drake lingered back. Drake knew what was going to happen next.

"I just saved you there. Do you know what that means? Like it or not, you're going to have to tell me. I'm giving you until tomorrow at noon, Drake. If you haven't told me by then, then I'm not only going to tell Caine, but I'm going to announce it to the entirety of Coates Academy." she said, letting it sink in. "That means you either tell me, or your reputation goes nowhere but down. No more scaring children in the halls, Drake, because they'll just laugh at you and call you a frilly little pansy."

Diana turned on one heel and headed towards the exit, stopping at the doorway only to look over her shoulder and give him a nasty glare. "And don't even _try_ to lie to me, Merwin. I'll know." she said as she left.

_Damn,_ Drake thought, open mouthed. _There's no way in hell that I'm saying it's her. She'll never let me live that down._ He started walking towards the teacher's lounge_. I guess I'd better find some other girl to tell Diana about. Of course, I'll have to kill the little scapegoat later. Oh well, nothing I haven't done before._

* * *

**This is just another scene that came to my head, and I just had to write about it, or else it would've driven me mad. This is my favorite pairing, by the way. It's sad, cause I know it'll never happen. D:**


End file.
